Heart Of Fire
by gratsulover117
Summary: A loss at Tenrou Island causes Magnolias' resident guild to become depressed, but none more than their resident ice-make mage. Little do they know that loss was just the start of something more than anyone ever expected. Secrets revealed, new powers, new enemies, and new relationships. first fanfic, reviews are helpful. warning Yaoi! I drew the cover myself (reference to later)
1. lost light

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Fairy Tail, just borrowing the characters**

**Summary: A loss at Tenrou Island causes Magnolias' resident guild to become depressed, but none more than their resident ice-make mage. Little do they know that loss was just the start of something more than anyone ever expected. Secrets revealed, new powers, new enemies, and new relationships.**

**Side note: everything on Tenrou up until Acnologia's arrival is the same as in the anime and manga, but in this story it is Zeref himself who attacks everyone instead of Acnologia. **

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, and sexual moments (occasionally) **

**Chapter one: Lost Light**

**No POV**

It's a normal day in Magnolia, the sun is shining and the people are going about their days without a care in Earthland. The town is normal and happy, but the same cannot be said in the town's resident guild. There is no loud arguing, no brawls in the hall, no chairs, tables, or even people flying across the room. The guild had a quiet and depressing feeling in the air that can bring the most hyper and happy person to a motionless sadness as soon as they walk in the guild doors. Today, Fairy Tail lost their spirit, their strength, their heart. Today Fairy Tail lost their fire.

At the bar Mirajane, Elfman, and Lissanna stood huddled in tears. Macau, Wakaba, and Romeo sat at the counter with their heads down. Visiteer stopped dancing, and Nab couldn't be found at the request board. Gildarts sat at a table near a window in silence with his new found daughter Cana with no alcoholic drink in sight. On the second floor, Laxus and the Raijinshuu sat at a table surprisingly just as sad.

Jet and Droy are not fanning over Levy who was sitting in a booth crying into Gajeel's chest as he tried to keep up his tough image. The guild master Makarov had shut himself in his office to try and keep his children from seeing him breakdown. Pantherlilly was trying to stay strong for everyone, but it was obvious he was about to break. Juvia was sent outside to the pool so she wouldn't flood the guild with her tears. The guild is quiet and sad, but none were as upset as a certain team that was hit the hardest.

At a table in the middle of the guild sat the majority of the strongest team, Team Natsu. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla sat there crying their hearts out, but two people were missing from their team.

In the infirmary, crying alone into a pillow and holding tightly onto a black scaly scarf that was once a brilliant white, was one of the missing members of Team Natsu, Gray Fullbuster.

The other missing member was the cause of all the tears and sadness throughout the guild. Gray gripped the scarf tightly as he cried the missing person's name.

"NATSU" Gray cried full of heartache and pain. Fairy Tail has lost their spirit, strength. Fairy Tails heart and soul, Natsu Dragneel is gone. Natsu disappeared while saving the Tenrou group from Zeref during the S-class trials. After the final attack, both Natsu and Zeref were nowhere to be found. The first master Mavis sent everyone home, but Natsu was still missing. After two weeks everyone is starting to fear he won't be coming back. Gray was the most devastated, with Natsu's last words running through his mind over and over again.

**Flashback**

"**I love you Gray Fullbuster, always have, always will" Natsu said as he wrapped his now black scarf around Grays neck, kissed his forehead, turned charged his magic and launched at Zeref. A huge bright light erupted, blinding everyone who was watching, and when it disappeared, Natsu and Zeref were gone.**

**Flashback end**

"Natsu, I love you too, so please come back to me" Gray cried before falling into a restless sleep.

**A/N:**

**Well here you go everyone, the first chapter to my very first fanfiction. I hope you can look past any spelling mistakes…. I was never good at spelling. Sorry if the characters seem out of character, I'll try to work on that. I appreciate any advice anyone can give me to help with my writings. Updates do not have set times, I have work so idk how much time I will have to write. **


	2. Answers

**Hello and welcome to chapter two! Yes I know last chapter was sad, but hopefully this chapter has everyone happy. Anyway on with the story!**

**I no own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter two: Answers**

**NO POV**

**Tenrou Island, Two weeks after S-Class trials**

Natsu opened his eyes and looked around confused; this was not his hammock in his house, or the comfy bed of Lucy's. He tried to remember where he was and why, then it hit him. His eyes widened as he remembered the trials, Grimoire Heart, Master Hades, and Zeref.

"Zeref!" Natsu yelled as he sat up and looked around for the dark mage. His eyes landed on a small girl with long blonde hair that reached her ankles, she was wearing a pink frilly gown and looked to have wings on her head. She looked at him with bright green eyes and gave him a smile. There was something familiar about her that made Natsu believe that he can trust her completely.

"Hello Natsu, I'm Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail." She said as she sat down in front of him.

"Master Mavis, what are you doing here? Where's Zeref? Where is the rest of the guild, are they safe?" He asked as he tried to stand but fell back down.

"NATSU," Mavis yelled, stopping his questions. "You should not push yourself so soon, you still need rest. Don't worry, everyone is safe, I sent them home." Her words relaxed the slayer with the knowledge his family is safe.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Grimoire Heart came here looking for Zeref and wound up interfering with the S-Class exams" Mavis began but Natsu interrupted.

"I remember that, I beat Master Hades with Laxus' lightning that bonded with my flames." He said with a small smile remembering fighting with his new power, and making a mental note to thank Laxus later.

"Yes, but their interference caused Zerefs' magic to control him and attack everyone." Mavis said. Natsu looked at her with eyes full of surprise and confusion that only got more confused as she continued. "When you were about to fight him, I had to stop you two, so I took your feeling for protecting your friends and transferred them into magic to activate Fairy Sphere and seal you and Zeref away until his magic was no longer in control. After I sealed you two I helped the rest of the guild go home, however I did not explain what I did." She finished. Natsu had tears in his eyes as he smiled at Mavis.

"Thank you Master Mavis, you don't know how revived I am that my nakama are safe" He said.

"I didn't just do it to save my guild, I had another reason" She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Mavis looked at him in thought like she was considering telling him the truth, before she had a look of determination.

"Natsu, my other reason for stopping you and Zeref from fighting is because….. Because you are my son, and Zeref is your father." She said and watched as Natsu's jaw slacked in complete and utter shock.

"r-really" he asked in a stuttering whisper.

"Yes Natsu, you are our son" A new voice said. Natsu looked over and saw Zeref leaning against a tree watching them, Natsu instantly tensed and watched for any signs of a threat.

"Natsu, he won't hurt anyone, he isn't under his magic's' control anymore." Mavis said trying to calm the tension between them. After a few minutes Mavis notices his eyes looked angry and hurt. "Natsu"?

"How is that possible, and why did you two abandon me!?' he yelled. Mavis sighed and decided to tell Natsu from the beginning.

"Four hundred years ago, Zeref was kind and known for helping people despite his death magic and other black art magic he knew. We fell in love during a joint effort to guard a village from a flying monster that was taking cattle and sometimes people. We got married and shortly after, we were blessed with you. We were so happy and excited to have a child." Mavis said with a small smile.

"But you were born with extremely high amounts of magic, and you inherited both of our magic. Every dark mage in Earthland was after your power. They cursed my magic, hoping to keep me from using my power to protect you, but it didn't have the results they wanted. The curse caused my dark magic to take control of me, causing me to start the Great War, and earn my title of Darkest Mage in Existence" Zeref said. Natsu now knew what Mavis meant about his magic controlling him.

"After Zeref lost control, I had to make a huge decision for your safety. I knew I couldn't protect you alone, especially with a war going on, you would have been taken and used for power and I didn't ever want that for you. One night a group of dark mages attacked us, I ran and found a spot to hide in a forest. I sealed the powers you got from us away and wrote a note explaining who you were and what happened, I asked whoever read the note to look out for you and told them to tell you when you were older to look for a symbol I drew in the bottom of the note, that symbol is now the guild mark. After I wrote the note, I used Fairy sphere and sealed you until someone who can protect you and raise you as their own came along." Mavis said with small tears in her eyes.

"After I regained control, and the war ended with my supposed death, I found your mother and she explained what happened. Shortly after I went into hiding here on Tenrou, and your mother created Fairy Tail. We would always meet here on the day of your birth, on our anniversary, and the day she sealed you."

"I looked for you until the day I died, and my spirit stayed here on Tenrou with Zeref. The day Igneel came along and unsealed you, I was so happy, I knew you were in great hands, after all, what is more protective than a dragon." Mavis said happily. "I was proud the day you joined Fairy Tail. Your entire life, we were watching over you, watching you grow, and we couldn't be more proud of the man you became." She finished.

Natsu was now in tears as he grabbed Mavis in a hug, he didn't stop Zeref when he joined in on the hug, he was just so happy to finally know his real parents and why they left him. His entire life Natsu wondered why his real parents left him, he feared they just hated him so they abandoned him, but now he knew the truth and couldn't be any happier.

After a while they all just sat there and talked. Natsu told them all about his adventures and friends and they told him stories of when they were young. After a while Mavis decided it was time for something special, she knew her son was ready for it. She looked at Zeref and he knew what she wanted to do and nodded with a smile.

"Natsu" they both said and he stopped telling his story of how he and Happy went fishing and caught a sea king **(I made a one piece reference)**.

"Yeah" Natsu asked.

"We want to unseal your power and train you before you go back to Fairy Tail" Mavis said and Zeref nodded.

"I would love that, then I will be able to beat Erza and Gildarts" Natsu said with a smile "but how long will I be gone?"

"About two years for each of us, so about four years, maybe more depending how well everything goes" Zeref answered.

"Four years away from Fairy Tail? Erza will try to kill me when I get back for not saying anything… but I guess it's worth it, after all when I return ill be so strong she won't even be able to touch me!" Natsu cheered. Mavis and Zeref couldn't help but smile at their son.

"Good, now take off your vest and show me your back" Mavis said and Natsu did as he was told. She placed her hand in-between his shoulder blades. "RELEASE" she shouted and a blinding light engulfed Natsu.

**Back at the guild**

"What is happening?" Macau yelled as everyone's guild marks started to glow.

"I don't know but it feels warm and calming" Wakaba said.

"This feels familiar" Lucy said looking at her mark.

The scarf around grays neck started to glow as well and faded back to its original white color. Gray stared at the scarf and his guild mark. "Natsu, did you do this?" Gray asked silently.

The glowing soon stopped, and everyone felt a little happier. The master finally stepped out of his office and began to address the guild.

"Though he is not with us anymore he will always be watching over us. He would want us to live as the happy carefree guild we always were, not mope around like we have been doing" Makarov said.

'Maybe master is right, Natsu would want me to get stronger, and continue living.' Gray thought to himself, and for the first time since Natsu vanished, Gray smiled.

**Back on Tenrou**

Natsu stopped glowing, he felt…. Different, he felt the extra power in him, and he could think clearly. Natsu didn't just feel different, he looked different too. He had the same sharp teeth and slit pupils of a dragons, however his eyes were now bright green like Mavis's instead of their usual onyx. His muscles were slightly bigger but not by much, his hair was a darker shade of pink with streaks of blonde and black, but his most amazing change was his guild mark. His guild mark was still proudly displayed on his right shoulder, but it was no longer the red he got when he first joined the guild; the mark was now a golden-white with a black outline and thin reddish-orange swirls that moved all over like flames.

When Natsu saw how he looked, he was amazed.

"Wow, I look awesome, how did this happen?" he asked.

"Magic can affect a person in many ways, especially appearance, like how your dragon-slayer magic gives you some characteristics of a dragon. My hair actually used to be really dark shade of pink before I learned all my black magic" Zeref explained.

"Now for the fun part, you train with me first" Mavis said with a smile that could rival Mira's when she was planning something devious.

"Right!" Natsu cheered, not noticing the smile and followed his mother.

"This will be interesting, hope she goes a little easy on the kid" Zeref said and followed his wife and son with a happy smile.

**A/N**

**And there you guys go, chapter two. Now I think I will have Natsu a little over powered, but that's ok, I'll just have to make up some really strong enemies for the future, and I could use your guys help, please send me a PM of an OC bad guy you guys made or leave it in a review, it might make it into the story later on. I also have a surprise for Gray.**

**I already have the next few chapters hand-written, I just have to find time to type them and post them.**

**I also would like to personally thank my reviewers for….well … reviewing, it gives me confidence that I'm a somewhat good writer **

**Thank you Oo. cristel .oO, you were the first to review my story **

**Thank you sktrgrl, I'm a big follower of your stories and it makes me happy my story caught your attention and that u like it **

**Until next time **


	3. Surprise!

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter three of Heart of Fire! I decided that I am going to skip the training, if anyone wants to see that just tell me, if enough people want it I will make a side story about it.**

**I am still looking for some bad guy OCs for this story, PM or review your ideas if you want****. Now we're on to chapter three.**

**Me no own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter three: Surprise!**

**Time skip four years, Tenrou Island**

"Natsu, hurry up! You want to return to Fairy Tail right?" Zeref yelled for his son. Today is the day Natsu, Mavis, and Zeref are going to head to Fairy Tail.

Natsu was great at learning his parent's magic; he now is almost as good as them. Natsu was able to accomplish two amazing things for his parents over these four years. The first was finding a way to break the curse on Zerefs magic, he was able to do this with some added power from Mavis **(basically he just used one of Mavis' spells that didn't work before, theory is that she wasn't strong enough by herself, but with the joint effort from both Natsu and Mavis, it was strong enough… does that make since?)**. The second thing he did was bring Mavis back to life, well as close as she can get to being alive. He used living magic he learned from Zeref to create her body with working organs and everything, then used light magic he mastered from Mavis to bond her spirit to the body. And these are the reasons both Mavis and Zeref are going with Natsu.

"Okay dad, I'm coming!" Natsu said as he dropped out of a tree and stood by Zeref.

"Why are you and Mavis always in the trees?" Zeref asked with a sigh.

"Trees are awesome! Perfect for naps, and its fun to run and jump from branch to branch, or tree to tree" Natsu said "anyway have you seen mom?"

"Yes she is waiting by the boat for us, so come on and hurry up" he said as they started walking.

"Are you guys ready?" Mavis asked once they arrived. Soon they were all set and heading to Hargeon Port.

**One day later, Fairy Tail **

It's been four years since he died on this same day. Everyone in Fairy Tail was in the guild hall, today everyone just stays in and parties in memory of Natsu. Right now everyone is quietly waiting for master's speech.

Much has changed over the past four years, Jellal escaped prison and formed an independent guild called Crime Sorcerer, and they were secretly in league with Fairy Tail. Cobra was released on the conditions that he join Fairy Tail and be under the watchful eyes of Makarov, Erza, and Laxus until deemed trustworthy enough to be truly free. Two more new dragon-slayers joined the guild in hopes of meeting Natsu and Gajeel; they were upset to find Natsu was no longer there.

Many new relationships started too. Bisca and Azlack got married two years ago and had a baby girl named Asuka that is almost one year old. Lucy finally started dating Loke two months ago. Gajeel and levy became mates last dragon season. Mira and Erza shocked the guild when they told the guild they were dating. Laxus and Freed became mates a year ago. Elfman was manly enough to ask Evergreen out. Carla accepted Happys fish. A month after Natsu vanished, Gray finally told Juvia he didn't love her and that he loved Natsu, she accepted that he would never love her back and moved on…. To his brother Lyon, who is now the happiest over talkative father of a two year old **(think Mae Hughes from Full metal Alchemist).**

Gray, Gajeel, and surprisingly Wendy became S-class mages in the four years. They developed a brother sister relationship after their loss.

"Listen up brats!" Makarov yelled from the stage, earning him the undivided attention of everyone in the guild. "Four years ago on this day Fairy Tail lost one of its finest members. Natsu Dragneel was one of our strongest members, but he was more than that. Natsu was the one who represented what Fairy Tail was, yes he was a loud destructive idiot that cost me lots of money, but he was also a brave, happy person who cared deeply for everyone, even enemies he just met." Gajeel nodded at that "He was one of our most loyal members who would do anything for a friend, just don't expect no property damage." That had most the members laugh a little "He had a will so strong, that even when knocked down and horribly beaten… he would stand back up and keep fighting; and that will is what willed his friends to stand and continue with him." The whole guild agreed with that, especially Team Natsu who seen it many times, and felt it just as many times.

"On this day" the master continued "four years ago, Natsu saved us like he always did; however, this time he did not come back, he vanished along with the enemy. Now today we celebrate his memory and the life he died to save!" Makarov finished as he raised his right hand with his index finger and thumb pointed out in the Fairy Tail signal. Soon the entire guild had their hands up in the signal as well.

"Awe such a touching speech third master" Everyone paused and looked up to the second floor balcony, sitting on the railing was First master, Mavis Vermillion.

"FIRST MASTER?" the Tenrou group said shocked to see her again.

"Hello Fairy tail" she said as she jumped down onto the stage beside Makarov. "For those who do not know, I am Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail."

"Mavis what brings you here?" Makarov asked. Mavis smiled and pointed to the guild doors and everyone looked. The guild doors burst open and two people walked in.

"That's why I'm here" she answered happily. At the door were two people. One wore a black and white hoodie jacket with sleeves that only came to his elbows, black cargo jeans, and black combat boots. His hair was a dark shade of pink with black and blonde streaks, his eyes were a bright green, and he was giving off a bright toothy grin that showed his pointy k9 teeth. A few people thought he looked familiar but they didn't believe it.

"Did you have to kick the doors open?" the other person asked, everyone who went to Tenrou instantly recognized the black robes and white sash man with black hair and eyes, they instantly got into attack and defense stances.

The boy who kicked the doors open turned to the black haired man with a completely serious expression.

"Yes, yes I did" he said and the man sweat-dropped.

The pink haired person turned back to the guild to see Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Gray, and two people he didn't recognize standing there ready to attack them. He looked at Gray and smiled seeing he was wearing only his scarf and boxers.

"Hey mom, can you help us out a little, the strongest members are here ready to attack and most are looking at dad" the pink haired said with a smile looking at Mavis. Many people looked at the two people then at Mavis in confusion.

"It's not like they can defeat either of you." She replied.

"Grrr, fine I'll tell them" the pink haired person growled in annoyance then looked at Makarov "I heard your entire speech gramps, and it is heartwarming…. However there is one major detail that is wrong" he said and everyone stared at him in confusion. "How can Natsu Dragneel be dead if he is standing right here?" he asked as he opened his arms as a gesture to himself.

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger , I am leaving it there for now.**

**If im lucky, the next chapter will be up later today also, got the day off work.**

**I had a guest reviewer ask me who will be the uke in my story… im not telling, me be evil. Mwahahaha**

**Fav, review, follow **

**Until next time**


	4. Welcome Home!

**Hello and welcome to chapter four. **

**Let's get straight to the chapter this time.**

**Chapter four: Welcome Home!**

_**Previously: "How can Natsu Dragneel be dead if he is standing right here?" he asked as he opened his arms as a gesture to himself.**_

**Present**

Grays eyes widened then narrowed at the pink haired man, he charged and tackled him to the ground grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"Are you suggesting you are Natsu? PROVE IT!" Gray yelled with a growl in his voice. The pink haired man grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"The last words I said to you as I gave you my scarf were "_I love you Gray Fullbuster, always have, and always will "he_ whispered before kissing Gray in the exact same place as Four years ago. He pulled back and their eyes met, Grays eyes widened before small tears of joy started to form and he pulled him into a hug. "And I still do, god I missed you" the now known Natsu said into grays neck as he took in the scent of pine and snowy forest.

"It really is you, Natsu I missed you too" Gray said.

"I hate to interrupt this toughing reunion, but can you get off my son and put some clothes on?" The black haired man asked, Gray glared at him and Natsu sighed.

"Awe, come on Zeref, let them have their moment" Mavis said as she stood beside him now.

"ZEREF!" Everyone that wasn't at Tenrou yelled in shock.

"The dark mage?" one of the new slayers yelled as they both charged to attack the dark mage.

"NO!" Natsu yelled as he pushed Gray off of him, in a flash he stopped both of their attacks with his bare hands and pushed them back away from them as he stood protectively in front of his father.

"Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Zeref is innocent" Natsu said and everyone gasped.

"What do you mean he is innocent!? He tried to kill us all!" Erza yelled, causing Zeref to flinch in regret.

"He wasn't in control!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu what do you mean?" Gray asked.

"So he really is Natsu?" Lucy asked and Gray nodded. The next few minutes were full of whispers around the guild saying _'He's alive?' 'Why did he call Mavis and Zeref his parents?', 'What happened to his hair?', 'His hair? Look at his eyes!', _and other questions and comments.

"Zeref had a curse on his magic, whenever dark intentions and dark magic is around him his magic would control him, he had no control, but there is no reason to fear him anymore, I broke the curse, he will not hurt anyone ever again" Natsu explained.

"Natsu, I think you need to tell us everything that happened these past four years" Makarov said and Natsu grabbed Zerefs hand and walked to explain everything.

Shocked, that was everyone's reaction after hearing everything that happened to Natsu and his parents. Gray was the first to speak.

"Welcome home Natsu" He said and grinned at him, Natsu grinned back.Makarov was the next to snap out of his shock.

"Today our family is whole once more with a new addition! Today we celebrate not the past life of a member, but the reunion of our family!" Makarov yelled and everyone cheered. Instantly the members of team Natsu came to greet him happily.

"Natsu, I'm glad you are ok, I thought you were dead" Lucy said.

"Come on Luce, I always get back up" Natsu said as he headed over to the bar followed by Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Erza, and Gray.

"But you deliberately stayed away for two years and didn't even bother to tell us you were alive" Erza said in a voice that used to send shivers down his spine.

"Yep, and it was worth it, I knew you guys would have came after me. With Zerefs curse, it was too dangerous to have anyone try to come after me." Natsu said as he sat on a stool at the bar.

"Welcome back Natsu" Mira greeted with a smile as she set down a glass she was washing.

"Hey Mira I'm so glad to be back, I'm dying for some of your flaming steak and fire whiskey" Natsu said.

"Coming right up" she said as she went to make his order.

"Natsu, wouldn't it be dangerous for you to be around Zeref with that curse too?" Wendy asked.

"Not really, I was born with his powers and an immunity to it, that blast that turned my scarf black didn't kill me, at first I thought it was the scarf that protected me, which is partially true, however if I didn't have some immunity to Zerefs power I would have been out cold" Natsu explained as his food arrived and he began to stuff down his food like always. "Enough about me, what has been happening around here?"

"Cobra was released from prison under the conditions that he join Fairy Tail and be watched by master, Laxus, or me" Erza said after taking a bite out of a strawberry cheesecake Mira brought her.

"We also had two new dragon slayers join, Sting and Rouge, they are third-generation dragon slayers, and they are the two who charged at Zeref earlier. They joined in hopes of testing their strength against you and Gajeel, and were upset that you were gone" Wendy said.

"Interesting, I might fight them later" Natsu said with a small grin.

The Gildarts bells started ringing and Natsu got excited. Soon Gildarts entered the guild with a sad expression. "Oi, Gray, why is Gildarts upset?" Natsu asked.

"I think it has something to do with this being the anniversary of your supposed death" Gray answered.

Gildarts looked around and his gaze landed on Zeref, instantly his magic started to charge as he got a confused and angry expression.

"Gildarts!" Natsu yelled happily. Gildarts froze at the familiar voice and he turned his gaze to Natsu.

"Natsu?" he asked in disbelieve, Natsu nodded and Gildarts got a grin. "What happened to your hair?"

"Seriously, why does everyone ask that?" Natsu asked with a sigh. "Long story, anyway Zeref is no threat anymore, he is one of us now"

"Fine, but I expect full details later" Gildarts said as he went to drink with Cana.

"Natsu!" Mavis and Zeref called and Natsu looked over to them "ready for your weekly spar?" they asked. Natsu was instantly by their side with an excited grin.

"I'm always up for it" Natsu cheered "Freed can you set up some ruins in the field out back, I would hate to cause any damage to the guild"

"As you wish" Freed said as he went out back followed by the rest of the guild.

"Did you guys get a guild mark yet?" Natsu asked his parents.

"Mine is the color of all of our hair" Mavis said as she showed her guild mark on her left shoulder that had three layers, the inner layer was a golden blonde like her hair, the middle was black like Zerefs hair, and the outer layer was a dark pink with blonde and black stripes. The guild just stared at her mark with surprise.

"Mine is black with a golden white outline" Zeref said as he showed his mark that was on his left forearm. The guilds jaws slacked.

"that's cool it's almost like mine in a way" Natsu said as he unzipped and took off his jacket handing it to Gray to hold and revealing his black sleeveless shirt, more muscular form, his black dragon necklace, and his golden-white guild mark with a black outline and reddish-orange swirls that moved like fire. "But yours doesn't have moving swirls" Natsu said with a grin at Zeref. This time the guild gasped, and Gray stared couldn't help thinking how good he looked now.

"How do they have marks like that?" Macau and Wakaba yelled.

"When did Natsu get his mark changed?" Lucy asked.

"Hey gramps why didn't you tell me that we could customize our marks?" Laxus asked with an interested look.

"I didn't know we could" Makarov said just as fascinated at their marks.

"And that's because when I created the guild I made it where only people related to me or Zeref or had our magic could get customized guild marks, it was supposed to be a mark of Fairy Tails main family's bloodline, but I never found Natsu before I died, so I made Precht Gaebolg the second master and never told anyone about the marks." Mavis explained.

"Natsu's mark changed in reaction to his unsealed powers" Zeref said.

"That's pretty cool" Romeo said.

"Why does Salamander always get the good stuff?" Gajeel muttered with a small smile.

"Multi colored guild marks are man!" Elfman yelled earning a small hit from Evergreen.

"Shut up you big off" Evergreen said.

"I'm almost jealous of the brat" Makarov said.

"So Natsu, who are you sparing with today?" Zeref asked once everyone finial stopped talking about the marks.

"I was thinking of battling someone different this time." Natsu grinned and looked over the guild and his eyes landed on Erza, "Let's say Titania, if she is willing to be beaten."

"You never truly change do you?" Erza said with a smirk, "very well, I accept your challenge, but I must warn you, I've got a lot stronger since you disappeared" she said as she re-quipped into her flame empress armor and flame sword as she and Natsu stepped into the runes.

"She sure seems confident" Zeref said.

"Natsu use to challenge her a lot, she usually won in one hit" Happy told him.

"Interesting," he said as he then looked at Natsu "Natsu, remember, don't use anything that can kill people, they don't have the resistance we have"

"I know that dad" Natsu said. "I would never kill my nakama"

"Just reminding you, you only fought me and Mavis for four years, you could have forgot other people are not resistant to our type of magic"

"I get it!" Natsu said ending the conversation.

"Ready Natsu?" Erza asked getting into an attack position.

"I should be asking you that Erza, because I've been ready" Natsu said as he lit his fists in a beautiful white fire that had everyone looking in awe.

Erza was the first to make a move, dashing at Natsu swinging her at his abdomen. Natsu covered one of his arms in the white flames and blocked her attack stopping it dead in its tracks. Gasps could be heard from the onlookers as Natsu had just stopped Erzas attack using one arm, and a few people were trying to change their bets witch Cana wouldn't allow.

Erza jumped back and summoned another sword before attacking again, Natsu covered his other arm and blocked both swords and dodged the ones he couldn't block. Erza changed into her Flight Armor, hoping to gain an advantage through speed as she continued her attacks. Natsu closed his eyes, much to everyone's surprise, and still continued to block and dodge the faster attacks.

"When are you going to make a move Natsu?" Erza said, instantly Natsu grabbed her swords with his bare hands and opened his eyes with a smirk. He tightened his grip and the swords started to crack.

"How about right now, my turn" Natsu said as the swords shattered and he brought his knee coated in white flames to her stomach, causing her to cough up saliva and a little bit of blood as the breath was also knocked out of her. Erza gasped and fell to the ground holding her stomach trying to regain her breath.

"Crap, I didn't mean to hit her that hard!" Natsu yelled as he crouched down beside her and placed his hands over her stomach as his hands lit in a bright pink flame. Erza relaxed and released a relived sigh before falling to sleep. Everyone stared at the fallen Titania as Freed dispelled the runes and Mira walked over to them.

"Is she alright?" Mira asked concerned.

"Yeah, I healed her, she just needs rest now" Natsu said "can you take her to the infirmary Mira?" she nodded and lifted the sleeping Erza bridle-style and walking off.

"Natsu" Makarov said as he walked up, "you are now an S-class mage of Fairy Tail" he said with a smile. The guild erupted with cheers.

"Are you sure about that gramps, it's only my first day back." Natsu said.

"Natsu, four years ago I believed that you were ready to be S-class, and you only proved me more when you defeated Master Hades. You have done nothing but improve since then, and I say it's time you have the title you deserve" Makarov said.

"Well then," Natsu said with a huge grin "LETS PARTY" he yelled and even more cheers erupted. They all headed back into the guild hall, Mira returned and she and Lissanna started handing out drinks. Natsu sat at the bar and watched the rest of the guild as he drank his glass of Fire whiskey. Gray walked up to him in nothing but his boxers, chain necklace and Natsu's scarf, he handed Natsu back his black and white jacket and Natsu put it on leaving it unzipped. Gray sat beside him for a little while in silence, until Gray took off the scarf and wrapped it around Natsu's neck, Natsu looked at him in surprised confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked bringing his hand up to grab the scaly scarf his foster dad gave him before he disappeared. He didn't realize how much he really missed this scarf over the years.

"I thought you would like it back" Gray said looking away and taking a sip from an icy glass of whiskey. Natsu chuckled and grabbed Gray's wrist as he stood and headed to the roof with Gray in tow.

They sat on the roof watching the sun set. Gray couldn't help but keep looking over at Natsu with a smile, he couldn't help but think this was just an amazing dream and he might wake up to fine Natsu was still considered dead.

Gray looked over Natsu closely, he couldn't help but think his new hair color and eyes looked good and defiantly suited him, even looked cute to him.

Natsu looked over to see Gray was stareing at him and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Natsu asked. Grays eyes widened and he looked away knowing he was caught stareing. Natsu chuckled and scooted closer to him leaning his head on the ice mages shoulder with a contempt sigh, gray looked at him and blushed. At this moment Gray decided to ask something he wanted to ask since Galuna Island, but was too scared to ask and then lost his chance when the fire mage vanished.

"Natsu" he said nervously, "will you go out with me?" he asked and Natsu looked up at him with his toothy grin and nodded before leaning up and kissing him. It was a short simple kiss that held a life-time of emotion.

"Did you really have to ask? I thought it was clear during our touching reunion" Natsu said.

"I had to make sure" Gray said as he kissed Natsu again, this time longer and more passionate.

"Okay," Natsu said as they separated again. He then looked serious "now there are a few things you need to know, you have probably heard something similar from the other dragon slayers, but it's a little different for me"

"Is this about that mating thing?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but for me it's different because I'm a fire type, not only that but I'm the King-fire type" Natsu said.

"King-fire type? I've never heard that before" Gray asked confused.

"That's because I hid it from everyone. I'm the King-fire Dragon Slayer, after all Igneel was the king of the fire dragons. I can use multiple types of flames, crimson, orange, purple, green, gold, pink, yellow, blue, even hell and liquid fire"

"What about those white flames you used earlier?" Gray asked now really curious.

"Oh those that was me mixing my light Fairy magic I inherited from mom, and my dragon-slayer magic. I can also make black flames by mixing my father's death magic too. But enough about my flames, I'll tell you later" Natsu said as he got his mind back on track."You know dragons as well as slayers mate for life"

"Yeah"

"They become protective and possessive of their mate; fire types are even more protective and possessive"

"That's not much difference" Gray said.

"That's not all; there is a ritual that fire types have to do with their mate if their mate is not a fire slayer. Fire dragon is the most destructive and unstable type of dragon magic and it puts the mate in danger, so they have to make the mate immune to fire." Natsu explained.

"How?" Gray asked.

"On a night with a full moon, we have to combine our magic into a ball, basically like a unison raid" Natsu said.

"A fire and ice Unison Raid, that will be tricky" gray said and Natsu nodded a little before continuing his explanation.

"Our magic will get to know each other, and when it turns gold, we each eat half of the magic ball. We then have three days to mate or it fails and we cannot do it again. The actual mating is the same as other slayers; we mark each other, bite each other's shoulders and channel some magic through the bite. But after mating we will have a stronger bond than the others, we can talk to each other telepathically, feel when each other is upset or in danger, and our bond will subconsciously tell us how to find each other if we need to. You will also be immune to fire and you can eat them to gain power like me" Natsu finished happily.

"I think I can deal with that" Gray said then kissed Natsu deeply. They sat there together just enjoying each other's company, until Zeref showed up with an important question.

"Natsu where are we going to live?" He asked. Natsu stood and started pacing.

"Shoot, Happy said my house collapsed so we have nowhere to live and we have no money because it's been four years since I've taken a job! I need to make some money, I need to take a mission right away" Natsu said and started to head for the stairs. Gray grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Slow down, you just returned after four years, jobs can wait, in the mean time you and your parents can stay with me" Gray offered and Natsu relaxed a little.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, Gray smiled and nodded. Natsu turned and hugged him back.

"Thank you!" Natsu yelled.

"Heh, don't mention it" Gray said. "Now let's go in and party some more before we head home" He said and the three headed back inside.

**A/N**

**Yay this is my longest chapter yet.**

**It took me a while to get this typed; I thought the original hand-written battle was not that good… I still think I could have done better than I did here, but it's hard putting the images in my mind into written form. I hope it wasn't too bad, please review and tell me what you think.**

**This chapter had a happy reunion, quick fight, and official relationship with somewhat lovey scene. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Reviewer replies:**

**Cindy- glad you like it and I left it there hoping for suspense and to make people look forward to more. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Guest- hopes you like the reunion.**

**Until next time**


	5. Roiyaru slayer

**Me no own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Five: Roiyaru slayer**

_**Previously: "Heh, don't mention it" Gray said. "Now let's go in and party some more before we head home" He said and the three headed back inside.**_

Once inside Zeref headed over to Mavis who was talking with Makarov and Gildarts. Natsu and Gray went over to a table where Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo where sitting.

"Great fight like always Natsu-nii" Romeo said loudly, gaining the attention of others that now headed over to them.

"Thanks Romeo, but I really didn't mean to hit her that hard, that's why I used those flames" Natsu said.

"Speaking of those flames, what were they? I've never heard of white flames before" Levy asked.

"They were my Fairy Flames, I make them by mixing my light fairy magic from mom and my dragon-slayer magic, they are strong and burn just as bad as my regular flames but they aren't suppose to burn anybody with a Fairy Tail guild mark." He lit a white flame in his hand and held it out "here, touch the flame" a Levy, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy and Gray reached out and touched the flame, they smiled.

"Its warm and it feels comforting" Lucy said. Natsu stopped the flame and nodded.

"So were the pink flames you used another magic mixture?" Mira asked. Natsu looked around and sighed, he knew they would ask eventually.

"Actually that was just my dragon-slayer magic" Natsu said and scratched the back of his head like he always did when nervous.

"How, we never saw it before" Lissanna asked.

"I actually hid most my power from everyone, but I guess I can tell you guys now" he said, everyone was surprised to know he was hiding things from them for so long. "I'm not an ordinary Fire dragon slayer like I've led you all to believe. I'm actually the King-fire dragon slayer and my foster father, Igneel, was the king fire dragon"

"What's the difference?" Happy asked.

"The difference is power and I can use all types of flames, where as other fire slayers can only use one type of flame." Natsu answered and everyone gasped, they never saw him use any other flames besides his normal crimson before now.

"Can you show us them?" Romeo asked bouncing up and down in his seat, Natsu smiled and nodded then raised his hand as a brilliant gold flame danced in his palm.

"This is the golden flame many refer to 'the flame of rebuke', to humans it's a sign of repenting and accepting ones sins, but to a King-fire dragon and slayer it is the base of all other flames. This is the first flame I had to master to become a King-fire dragon slayer" Natsu said.

"Those were the flames you used to defeat Zero, I thought you borrowed that power from Jellal." Erza said remembering what Natsu told her about the fight.

"Well I did need his flame because I was low on magic, but I used that as an excuse to use a more powerful flame" he said and then made the flame orange.

"This is a normal fire you would see almost anywhere" Natsu said as his flame turned into his usual crimson. "These are the flames I always used, they are very strong and destructive, one of my strongest flames, but they are hard to control, that is why I always caused so much damage to property."

"Then why did you use those instead of a less destructive flame" Makarov asked with anime-tears falling from remembering all the apology letters he had to write and all the money Natsu cost him.

"Because these are my favorite flames, they aren't too powerful, yet they are defiantly not weak. They were also the flames Igneel used most" Natsu said and looked at the crimson flames with a sad smile. He shook his head and made a purple flame and stuck it to the table. "This is just like Macau's fire.

"You could have told me you could do that one!" Macau said.

"I didn't want to show anyone" Natsu said then turned yellow. "I don't really like these because they smell really bad" he said then quickly turned them green and they formed into a hammer that Natsu used to bang on the table, "These do not burn, instead they are solid and are able to be used in many ways."

"That's cool, so it's like my Ice-make magic, but with flames" Gray said taking the hammer from Natsu and swinging it around a little.

"I guess you can think about it like that" Natsu said as he made the flames disappear and then lit a pink flame in his hand, "you have already seen this one, this is my pink flame, it has healing properties, it can heal bruises and other small cuts and injuries, it can ease pain and relax people until they fall asleep, it isn't as good as sky dragon magic though, after all fire is the most destructive type of dragon magic."

"That could have come in handy many times and you never used it!" Lucy yelled.

"I knew we would all live so I never decided to use it" Natsu said as the flames turned a blood red and orange color and the heat in the room sky-rocketed. "This is Hell-fire, the flames from hell itself, they will burn everything it touches until nothing, not even the ashes are left" everyone gasped at the power and heat coming off of those flames. Then the flames melted and turned liquid like lava. Natsu moved his hands and the lava swirled around in the air around Natsu.

"This is one of my most difficult to control flames, mainly because it's like controlling water more than fire, this is Liquid Fire, Igneel use to say that this flame formed one of two ways however nobody was sure which one is correct, the first way was a fire dragon mated with a water dragon and their offspring had a mix of its parents powers, the other story is that a King-fir dragon got hungry and decided to eat the lava from a volcano and accidentally gained the power of lava." He laughed, "With my experience I believe it was the volcano story" and to prove his point he made the lava disappear and had a crimson flame erupt in his hand again only this time it had sparks of lightning throughout it.

"I must really thank Laxus for this new flame, he gave me his lightning power to defeat master Hades, I must say this is one of my favorites, it is very fast and destructive, yet it is somewhat easier to control than my normal crimson flames, so thanks Laxus" Natsu said and grinned at the lightning mage who just nodded.

The flame turned Blue and the lightning vanished, the temperature decreased greatly and a lot of people started shivering. Only Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Laxus, and Makarov were not shivering at the cold.

"These flames are a mystery, no one knows where they come from, and all we know is that even though it is fire, it does the opposite of what a fire should do. This is Ice-Fire, it is cold not hot, and it freezes and doesn't burn. Igneel said this was his least liked flame, but for me it is one of my favorite flames." He stopped the flames then looked around at everyone. " I suggest everyone stand back for this last flame, I haven't used it around anyone other than mom and dad"

Every one moved away from Natsu. Zeref made them stand on the other side of the guild hall, he knew the only flame he hasn't shown yet was dangerous and he didn't want to risk any ones health by being to close, even from this distance he was sure they would feel a little bit of the effects the flame has. Zeref nodded at Natsu and Natsu lit his hands in a pitch black flame. The guild members saw the flame and instantly knew why they had to move away, they could feel the power radiating from those flames had a dark feeling to them, like they were dead flames that could suck the life out of magic itself. Natsu extinguished the flames and everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Natsu what was that, It felt dark, even from here" Lissanna asked.

"Those are my Death-flames, I mix my fathers' death magic and my dragon slayer magic to create them" Natsu answered, "well that is all the flames I can use"

"I knew there was something about you when we first met Salamander, my instincts were telling me you were special, I just never knew that it was the fact that you are a Roiyaru-slayer" Gajeel said as he and the other dragon slayers stepped forward "Guess that makes you our new alpha"

"What does that mean?" Levy asked.

"There is only one King type dragon for each type of element at a time, and those king types can only train one slayer their entire lives, those slayers are called Roiyaru slayers or royal slayers" Wendy answered. "And because he is a Roiyaru slayer, he automatic becomes the alpha in our Ryuzoku"

"And what is a Ryuzoku?" Makarov asked, he was upset he never heard of this in his guild, and it seemed all the dragon slayers were in on it.

"When two or more slayers live in the same area they form a group called a Ryuzoku. In a Ryuzoku, there is an Alpha that is normally the strongest unless a Roiyaru slayer is in the group. The alpha has the groups respect, that's basically it, however if a Ryuzoku in serious danger they will look to the alpha for orders and strength. If the alpha isn't around the group looks to the groups beta slayer, also known as second in command" Natsu explained.

"So Salamander, who is your beta slayer?" Gajeel asked.

"Why that would be you Black Steel" Natsu said and Gajeels' jaw slacked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes you, out of all the slayers here you are the most fitting for a beta" Natsu said. "Now can we stop with the questions? I'm kind of getting tired, do you know how tiring it is to travel from Tenrou Island to magnolia in one day? I was hoping to relax and party then sleep." Everyone laughed at that, the rest of the day went by like any other fairy Tail day, guild brawls everywhere, and for the first time in a long time, Natsu was right there in the middle of it all.

_**Later that night: Grays house**_

"Here we are, home sweet home" Gray said as he and his guests entered his house. "It's not much but it's cozy" They were in the living room, the wall were blue and had a few pictures of the guild, there was a green couch and tow matching recliner chairs that sat around a nice wooden coffee table that had a blue and green rug underneath. The actual floor was grey carpet. To the right there was a hallway that leads to two rooms and a bathroom. To the left there was a door that leads to the dining room/kitchen.

"Mavis, Zeref your room is down the hall the only door on the left, the bathroom is across the hall." They nodded. "Natsu you will be with me in the room at the end of the hall." Natsu nodded with a smile. "the kitchen is over there, feel free to help yourselves as long as you help with buying food, but do not touch my ice-cream or my root-beer or I will freeze you in a block of ice." He finished and the others sweat-dropped at his threat.

"Thank you Gray, goodnight" Zeref said as he and Mavis headed to their room and closed the door. Natsu yawned and looked at gray.

"Should we head to bed too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, come on" He said as they headed to their room and closed the door.

The room was nice, it had a queen size bed that had black cover and had a nightstand on both sides, a dresser and a wardrobe. The floor was a darker grey than the living room. The walls were dark blue and had pictures of Team Natsu. On one of the nightstands was a picture of Natsu with his big toothy grin.

Natsu stripped to his boxers, folding his scarf carefully and placing it on the empty nightstand along with his black dragon necklace.

"so where did you get that necklace?" Gray asked after watching how carefully he treated the necklace.

"Dad gave it to me when I mastered all his black art magic, he said it marks me as the dark prince" Natsu answered.

"That doesn't sound like a really good thing" Gray muttered.

"at first it didn't sound good to me etheir, but then he told me _"The dark king and the dark prince are just names given for our dark magic, it can be a good name just as well as it could be a bad name, it all depends on what you make it into"_ so I accepted the title and one day people are going to say it knowing that the dark prince is good, and hopfully they will know the same thing goes for the dark king too despite his bad past."

Gray came up behind Natsu and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the scar on his neck before he rested his chin on Natsus shoulder.

"I already belive the dark prince as well as the dark king are good people" gray said. Natsu turned around to face the ice mage "only a matter of time until the world will know as well" he said as he slowly moved Natsu to the bed. He kissed Natsu deeply as he layed him gently on to the bed then brushed his tounge over Natsus lips asking for entrance witch Natsu gladly allows. Their tounge battled for dominance that gray was sure Natsu was letting him win. After a little longer they separated with a thin string of saliva connecting them.

"Two weeks" Natsu said with a smile "Two weeks and you can become my mate" Gray smiled and kissed Natsu again before laying beside him and pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight my Dark Prince" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around Natsus waist and closeing his eyes.

"goodnight" Natsu whispered before sleep consumed him.


	6. Taking A Trip

****Welcome to chapter 6****

****Me no own Fairy Tail, this is fan fiction****

****Character estimated ages of Team Natsu in my story:****

****Natsu-21****

****Gray-22****

****Erza-22****

****Lucy-20****

****Wendy-17****

****Chapter six: Taking a trip****

****The next morning****

Gray and Natsu awoke to an amazing smell. They got dressed and headed out to the living room. Mavis was lying on the green couch reading a book called "My Fairy Tail" by Lucy Heartphillia. Natsu grinned when he noticed the book and the cover image of their team in front of the guild hall building.

"I see Lucy finished her book" Natsu commented.

"Yep and it is one of the top ten best sellers in Fiore, she is currently working on a sequel to it but hasn't got any inspiration yet" Gray said.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast" Natsu asked, Mavis pointed to the kitchen door without looking away from the book.

"Ask your dad, like always he is the one cooking, not me" she said. Natsu and Gray went into the kitchen to see Zeref at the stove cooking eggs, sausage, and rice. Zeref looked over and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy heads, glad you are finally up" Zeref greeted.

"Really, what time is it?" Gray asked.

"Almost noon" Zeref said. "Natsu, I looked and gray has all the ingredients for your morning fruit smoothie, make some for everyone please"

"Aye sir" Natsu said as he started to gather fruit for the beverage.

"Gray, make some toast" Zeref said and Gray started his task.

After breakfast Gray was still amazed.

"Who would have guessed that Zeref was a good cook, he almost cooks better than Mira" Gray said as they were heading to the guild.

"Dad and I do most the cooking because mom cant" Natsu said.

"Why" Gray asked.

"Her cooking is awful" Natsu said and Zeref nodded. Mavis hit both of them in the back of the head.

When they reached the guild Zeref and Mavis went to the request board to find a job. Gray and Natsu headed over to sit at a table with Lucy who was sitting with her Boyfriend, Loke, also known as Leo the Lion.

"Hey Natsu, glad to see you're alive" Loke said with a grin.

"Glad you finally settled for one girl" Natsu grinned back.

"At least I have a girlfriend, unlike somebody" Loke shot back.

"I was always cautious about finding love, after all dragon slayers only have one chance to find it. Besides who said I don't have someone" Natsu said and smirked at the shocked expression on the lion spirits face.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly Lucy if you don't know by now then you will have to wait a few weeks to find out." Natsu sighed, he expected his own team to at least know who he would end up with, especially after the scene gray and him had when he returned.

They sat there and talked for a while. Erza came over with a slice of her favorite cake.

"Hey Erza, glad to see you are ok" Natsu greeted the Knight.

"And I'm glad to see you are still here and not just a dream" the Titania said "And congratulations on becoming an S-class mage" she then turned to Lucy "Lucy you are now the only member of our team other than the Exceeds that is not S-class."

"Wait, does that mean Wendy is S-class too?" Natsu asked and everyone nodded.

"She became strong over the years, she trained with Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and me" Gray said. "She passed the trials last month"

"Last year Gajeel made S-class by completing the trials" Erza said

"And the year before that you guys returned to Tenrou for the trials." Natsu said and everyone looked at him shocked. "I was watching from a distance, that was the year Gray became S-class in the final trial where he beat Gajeel in a fight"

"How come we never noticed you?" Erza asked.

"I hid my magic's presence and hid in trees while I watched" Natsu said.

"Honestly I still don't see why you and your mom like to climb trees so much" Zeref said as he walked up.

"Hey dad, did you find a job? And trees are just fun to be in"

"Whatever, and yes we found a job, it's an investigation quest, something about weird things happening around Onibus. Mavis and I will be gone for about four days" Zeref said.

"Ok, good luck, oh Gray and I are going on a trip in two weeks." Natsu said.

"Both of you alone?" Erza asked with a knowing smirk, Lucy and Loke looked confused.

"Yes just the two of us" Natsu said

"Where are you two going?" Lucy asked

"That is a secret" Natsu said with a small smile and a sad look in his eyes.

"ok, we will see you when we get back" Zeref said then stared at Gray "and you better not hurt him while we are gone or during that trip" he said as a black aura surrounded him. He then turned and left the guild with Mavis.

"What did you tell him about me while you were gone?" Gray asked with a small squeak in his voice similar to how he gets when Erzas wrath is directed at him.

"Oh nothing much" Natsu said with a small smirk. Gray stared at Natsu wondering what the fire mage should have told the death mage to act like that towards him. Before he could ask more he was interrupted by a the new third generation Dragon slayers.

"Natsu-San!" A blonde teen came up with his black haired companion. Natsu looked at the two new arrivals and smiled.

"The two new third generation slayers, I've heard about you" Natsu greeted

"Natsu-San I'm so glad to finally meet you, I'm Sting Eucliffe, and this is my mate Rogue Cheney, he doesn't talk much" Sting introduced.

Sting was a spiky blonde haired teen with bright blue eyes. He looked to be around Wendy's age. He wore a white vest with a fur neckline, a blue undershirt and pants with a pair of sandles. His guild mark was white on his right shoulder. He had a scar above his left eyebrow.

Rogue had long black hair with his bangs swept over his left eye, his eyes were red. He wore black and gold robes and his guild mark is black and said to be on his left shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Natsu Dragneel, but you already know about me. So tell me what type of dragon slayers you two are and who your dragon parents were"

"I'm the White dragon slayer, trained by Weisslogia the white dragon" Sting said happily.

"An Energy type like Laxus, glad to have you around" Natsu said.

"I'm the Shadow dragon slayer, trained by Skiadrum, the shadow dragon" Rogue said in a quiet voice.

"A dark type slayer" Natsu said then smiled, "we should fight sometime, I can take you both on"

"Yes, I cant wait to fight you!" sting cheered. Then he and Rogue sat at the table with them.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Natsu asked amused.

"I will surpass you one day" sting said. At that both he and Natsu stood.

"Bring it, I'm all Fired up" Natsu said before he punched Sting and launched him across the guild hall into Elfman, who was then knocked over into Gajeel. Gajeel recovered and punched Elfman who was now sent into Laxus. Laxus, who saw the whole thing from the start, growled and gathered lightning to zap the beginner of the whole mess, Natsu. Natsu saw the attack coming and dodged before launching a crimson fire ball back at Laxus. Meanwhile Cobra, being bored, decided he would join in with a sneak punch to Gajeel who was fighting Elfman. Gajeel retaliated, knocking Cobra into Gray and Erza, and everyone froze. On the table Erza lay with her face smashed into her Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Gajeel, Cobra!" Erza growled with a dark aura around her as she stood.

"Yes" Gajeel and Cobra said with a small whimper. She didn't say anything as she walked over to Gajeel while dragging Cobra by his white coat... She then proceeded to punish them.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Natsu and gray were now headed home alone since Zeref and Mavis went on a job. Zeref was going by an alias named Kurai Vermillion in order to stay hidden from the council for now.

They entered the house and headed to the kitchen to make dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, while they were cooking Gray decided to ask a question.

"So we're going on a trip?" Gray asked

"Yep"

"So where are we going?"

"A hidden place in the mountains near Oak Town. It's where I Grew up with Igneel" Natsu said. Gray froze at that and looked at Natsu in shock.

"You are actually taking me to the place Igneel raised you at?" Gray asked to be sure he heard correctly. Natsu never revealed to anyone any information about where he lived with the dragon. Now that Gray thought about it, none of the dragon slayers revealed to anyone where they were raised at. But now Natsu was not only sharing the information, he was going to take Gray there personally.

"Yeah" Natsu said and Gray hugged him tightly. "When I left there I promised myself I would only return when I found Igneel, or I found my mate. Since you are going to be my mate I thought we could do the ritual in the place that is almost as precious to me as Fairy Tail. Besides, it's the best place for privacy because it is hidden by a Dragon Barrier that only fire dragon magic can open."

"What if there happens to be another dragon?" Gray asked while he was putting the finishing touches on the food.

"Then we fight or talk to them, or we can just ignore them. I can set up a barrier if you want so no one can hear or see us." Natsu said as he set the table.

"How many others lived in the barrier?"

"Well there was Igneel of course, his mate Kazana and their hatch-ling Iggy." Natsu said as he started to remember everyone he knew in the barrier.

"Igneel had a mate and a kid!" Gray asked surprised to hear that, Natsu never said anything about the others.

"Yeah, Kazana was my mother figure, Iggy hatched from an egg two weeks after Igneel took me in so he is my little brother, they are both liquid fire dragons"

"Why didn't you ever mention them"

"No one really believed me about Igneel, why would I say there were more dragons when they wouldn't believe in one?"

"Good point, so who elts was there?" Gray asked, he was now so interested in learning more about Natsus home that he stopped eating his pasta.

"Well there was Igneels brother Atlas Flame and his daughter Vocanica who were both Hell flame dragons that were made entirely out of Hell flames. There was Igneels sister Hira, the pink flame dragon. The crimson twins Inferuno and Yogan who trained a set of twin slayers named Sin and Pride" Natsu said

"Sin and Pride?"

"Don't ask me, the Crimson Twins named them" Natsu said before continuing his list "Old Man Zu, his slayer Jigoku, they used Purple flames. Ms. Kasai, she used orange fire. And last but not least Mr. Scars, he was the oldest of the dragons living in the barrier, he was a green fire dragon."

"Mr. Scars?"

"Yeah, I don't know if that was his real name though. I ran into him one day by accident, all I noticed was he had a lot of scars so I said "hi Mr. Scars" he never complained about the name or told me his real name. I use to go to him when I had nothing to do and listen to stories about how he got those scars."

"well that's a lot of dragons in one place, how big is this place?" Gray asked.

"Well it technically is a separate dimension about the size of half of Fiore, the only entrance or exit are near Oak Town" Natsu said. "There are six dragon dimensions, one for each type of dragon. Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, Energy, and Dark. Those are the six types of dragons."

"So Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue have been to their dimensions?"

"I don't know for sure i never asked them. The dimensions are to be kept secret from everyone that is not a dragon, a slayer, a slayers mate, or another type. Because of that, I do not even know where the entrances to the other dimensions are, I only know that they exist." Natsu said as they finished eating and got up to wash the dishes.

"The dragon world is so much more than I ever thought it could be, how could there be all of that and yet humans still believe dragons to be extinct." Gray said.

"That's also why I was upset when no one believed me when I said I was raised by a dragon." Natsu said.

They finished the dishes in quiet then got ready for bed. As they were laying there Gray got an idea.

"Hey Natsu" Gray said to get the fire mages attention. Natsu hummed to tell him to continue. "Can we go on a mission with the Team tomorrow? Its been Four years, lets take one for old times sake."

"That would be great, lets take a quick quest like stopping some bandits, or taking out a dark guild." Natsu said as he pumped his fist in the air in excitement. "but for now, lets sleep."

**A/N**

**well there is chapter six, next chapter I will make will be a quest. I have no clue how it will turn out, to tell you guys the truth, this will be straying from the original hand-written story, and I'm still trying to improve on my fighting scenes.**

**Until next time.**


	7. black berries

**OK so I made a small change of plans, instead of an S-class quest, it will just be a short simple mission.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter seven: black berries.**

"grrr I said I wanted a mission that had fighting in it" Natsu whined as he followed his team through town towards the train station.

"And I said we have to be back in four days, Mira and I have to go to a Photo shoot and I rather not look all scratched up" Erza growled, she was getting irritated at the fire mage, four years and he still whines like a little kid.

"But it's been four years! I wanted to kick some dark guilds butt" Natsu whined.

"Then after the photo shoot we will take another job and take out a dark guild" Erza replied.

"But Gray and I will not have time to go on a mission!"

"Well then we will just have to go when you two get back" Erza said as she got the tickets for the train and went to put her giant wagon of luggage away. The rest of the team went to find a place to sit. When they found a empty compartment Natsu sat by the window and Happy sat in his lap, Gray sat beside them, Wendy sat across from Natsu and her face was looking a little green with the thought of the on coming motion sickness, Carla sat in Wendy's lap and tried to comfort her, Lucy sat beside Wendy also trying to comfort her friend, when Erza showed up she sat beside Gray. When the train started moving Wendy almost fell over from sickness. Everyone looked over to Natsu expecting to see him hunched over, instead he was sitting with his elbow on the armrest hand holding his head as he stared intently at Wendy with a sympathetic look in his bright green eyes.

"So your dragon magic is fully matured now" Natsu stated and Wendy nodded weakly. Natsu sighed and lit his free hand in pink flames that he threw at the sky slayers head, the flames stuck to her head making a pink fiery hat. Wendys face gained her normal color and she sat up quietly.

"Thank-you Natsu-San, but how are you not sick, all dragon slayers are supposed to get sick" Wendy asked.

"I got over it with help from dad" Natsu answered as he closed his eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Lucy asked.

"He made a fire-proof boat and locked me on it till my sickness was cured, Took me two and a half weeks of being on that thing before I could even stand, took another month before I barely felt sick anymore" Wendy cringed thinking about being in that situation. "but enough about that, Erza what exactly is this mission you picked?"

"Berry picking, a fruit shop in Shirotsume Town needs help gathering Black Berries from the forest near town, the shop owner is scared to enter the forest and her previous berry worker quit, so we have to gather the berries." Erza said reading the details from the flier.

"That sounds so boring!" Natsu whined. "I want to fight, not pick berries"

"I said we can go on another mission after you and Gray get back from your trip" Erza yelled at the fire mage causing him to sigh and look out the window, he closed his eyes and dosed off.

"Seriously, where are you two going?" Lucy asked, Gray smiled and looked at the celestial mage.

"Cant tell you" Gray said simply, causing Lucy to pout and Erza to glare at the ice make mage.

"And why cant you tell us?" She demanded. Gray looked at her and shivered in fear. The Titania narrowed her eyes at the two in suspicion, no one keeps secrets from her. "Well Gray, where are you two going on your trip?"

Gray felt cornered, he knew he cant tell them about the place they were going, but he knew denying Erza an answer was practically suicidal. He glanced at Natsu and then back at Erza.

"I cant tell you" Gray whimpered. That was Erzas last strip of patience, she was about to force Gray to answer her, she raised her hand then froze when she heard a low growl. Everyone looked over at Natsu who was growling lowly at Erza, everyone gasped when they saw his eyes narrowed at the knight, but what really surprised them was that his bright green eyes were now a dark red.

"We are not allowed to tell you, accept that and let it go, forcing your friends to answer you is not nice." Natsu said as his eyes faded back to their bright green color and he stood up. "I'll be on the roof" he said as he left the compartment.

"That was scary, I've never seen him look at his nakama like that, and his eyes..." Happy said. Gray stood and started to follow the way Natsu left. Lucy and Erza stared at the leaving mages before they heard a moan and a bump, they looked over and saw the pink flames on Wendys head were gone and her face was green from sickness again.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they reached Shirotsume Town they re-grouped and headed to the clients shop. The clients shop was a a beautiful two story white brick building with a picture of a basket of fruit as its sign. The inside was full of all types of fruit,Natsu and Happys mouths dropped at all the delicious looking fruit in the store. They walked to the back of the store and were greeted by a short old lady wearing a blue dress with pictures of apples on it.

"Hello, my name is Shara, how may I help you young ones today?" the lady said.

"We are the Fairy Tail mages that accepted your request, we are here to gather the berries for you" Erza said. Shara smiled and handed everyone a basket and a picture

"you are to go into the forest and look for these berries, they are very sweet, I would love it if each of you can fill a basket and bring them back here, if each of you call fill your baskets then I will double the reward" she said then walked away.

"Sounds simple enough" Gray said and they left. They split into teams, Wendy, Carla, and Happy were one team. Erza and Lucy were paired together, and Natsu and Gray were the final team.

Natsu and Gray were having an easy time finding the berries, and much to Natsus delight they came across a forest Vulcan. They only had to find a little bit more berries before they could head back to the meeting spot. Natsu had tried the berries and found they were really sweet, so Gray had to try and keep him from eating all the berries they were supposed to gather for the shop. After a while they came across a berry bush that almost looked like the black berries they were gathering, but the leaves had a different pattern to them. Instead of the leaves having three points, they had two with a very thin silky fur on them.

"These look tasty" Natsu said as he took one and ate it without a second thought, his eyes widened and Gray stared at him waiting to hear what they were like. "THESE ARE AMAZING!" Natsu yelled, Grays eyes widened and he took one of the berries and ate it, his eyes widened. The berries were sweet like the others, but they had a small tangy side that lit their taste buds up and they loved. After a while they just grabbed a few for themselves and headed back to the meeting spot. Once everyone gathered they headed back to the shop. When they got there the old lady was happy to find all the baskets full, and as promised she doubled the reward.

Since it was already getting dark they all rented a hotel room, Gray and Natsu slept on the floor, Wendy and the Exceeds slept on one bed, and Erza and Lucy slept on the other bed.

The next morning Erza was the first to wake up. She stood and went to the restroom for a quick shower. After she was all clean and ready for the day she went back out into the sleeping area and smiled. Wendy was curled up on her side with Carla and Happy in her arms. Lucy was all spread out over the bed on her back in a tangled mess of blankets. But what made her smile most was the two boys on the floor laying on their sides with Grays arm wrapped securely around Natsu sharing the same blanket and pillow. She knew there was something going on between them, and seeing them like that only confirmed her thoughts

She decided to let everyone sleep some more while she went down to the dinning area to grab some breakfast for everyone. On her way back with two huge trays of various foods she heard screaming from their room, she ran to the room surprisingly not dropping the food and kicked the door open. Her jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her.

Standing in the middle of the room were the two boys starring at each other with wide eyes and fast breaths, at first thought she thought it was because they woke up cuddled together and her thought about them being together was wrong, but when she looked at them she saw they each now had fluffy tail that were swishing around behind them.

Gray had a fluffy Black tail swooshing around behind him. Natsu had a dark pink fluffy tail and just lie his hair it had Black and blonde streaks.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US?" Gray yelled, and he looked at Erza who set the food on a table and closed the door to their room.

"What did you two do Yesterday?" Erza asked calmly. the boys sat on one of the beds and remembered the events from yesterday.

"We went berry picking, we ate a few of the berries" Natsu said, "It could have been the berries"

"No because we all had some of the same berries, did you two eat anything other than the berries we were all supposed to gather.

"Actually yes we did" Gray said as he went to his bag and pulled out the other berries they found yesterday. Wendy gasped at the berries in the bag.

"Those are Nekona Fruit, I thought they were extinct, you two ate these?" Wendy asked with a sad look as she looked at the two boys.

"Wendy, what are those?" Erza asked.

"It's an ancient spices of berry, if you ingest them you will slowly turn into a cat, each day they will become more like a cat. Grandeeney told me they went extinct around two hundred years ago, I never dreamed to come across them"

"Is there a way to stop it" Gray asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I don't know" Wendy almost cried at her inability to help her friends. Gray almost looked about to pass out, Natsu calmed down and looked at his own tail with a frown.

"I wonder if mom and dad know anything about this and how to stop it, they only went extinct two hundred years ago, mom and dad were around before they went extinct." Natsu suggested. Gray looked hopeful, but then frowned.

"They wont be back at Fairy Tail till tomorrow." Gray whined.

"Well they are our best chance, lets get going, we can be back at the guild by three if we leave now" Natsu said and they all got ready and headed back to Magnolia. The train ride was quiet and when they reached Magnolia Natsu and Gray were stiff with everyone looking at them, or more spisicaly their tails. When they reached the guild Gray had a blue aura around him and Natsu had small crimson flames on his skin.

"What happened to you guys?" Laxus asked.

"Never mind that, please tell us Zeref and Mavis came back early" Gray mumbled.

"Sorry icicle they wont be back till tomorrow" Gajeel answered and that only made the twos arras grow larger.

"Were going home" Natsu mumbled and he and gray left, their tails drooping behind them.

As soon as they were out of the guild a crowd gathered around the remaining members of Team Natsu for details.

The next morning Gray woke to a pretty cute sightseeing in front of him with his arms crossed pouting was Natsu, but what was cute were the two new cat ears atop his head the same color as his hair that were folded backing his pout.

"We have cat ears Gray" Natsu whined. Gray knew he should have been upset, but Natsu was being too cute that he almost wished he could keep the ears and tail.

"You look cute" Gray blurted out without thinking. Natsu froze and stared at Gray, they both blushed.

"Well um... I'm gonna go make breakfast." Natsu said and stood before walking out of the room and going to the kitchen.

Breakfast was quiet, after a while they decided to go to the guild and wait for Zeref and Mavis to get back. They were aware of the stares they revived in the guild. They were sitting at the bar with Lucy and Loke. The lion spirit almost fell over laughing when he saw the two boys but a glare from Natsu shut him up. Natsu was getting tired of all the stares, he stood up and walked over to Gajeel who was talking with Laxus and Sting. He didn't say anything, just punched Gajeel in the face. Within the next thirty seconds the entire guild was in a brawl. Makarov was the one who ended the brawl and then complained about money and the council.

It was getting late and there was still no sign of Zeref and Mavis. Everyone started to avoid the two aggravated mages at the bar. It was almost sunset by the time Zeref and Mavis arrived at the guild. As soon as they walked through the doors Natsu and Gray were in front of them glaring and growling.

"FIX THIS NOW!" They yelled simultaneously. Zeref looked them over, his eyes instantly zoned in on the ears and tails of the two mages, he then fell over laughing, earning many stares from the guild members.

"HAHAhahahahahaha... I ...Hahahah... can't believe it... hahaha" Zeref laughed clutching his sides as he rolled on the floor. He finally calmed down enough to look up at the two mages who were glaring down at him. "To think that there was still a Nekona Fruit bush in existence, and fate would have you two be the ones to eat the berries. Sorry boys, I don't know how to cure it" Zeref said as he stood up. The boys instantly slumped, their tails drooping and ears down.

"So I guess we are going to turn into cats now" Gray said sadly.

"I don't want to become a cat, I still haven't seen Igneel" Natsu whined. Zeref looked at the two boys and giggled.

"I may not know how to cure it completely, but I do know how to stop it, you will still have the ears and tails though" Zeref said. At that the boys looked at each other, each taking in each-others appearance, when their eyes met the both started to blush. "haha, I take those looks as you not minding. Now stay still" Zeref said as he placed hiss index and pinky fingers on each of their foreheads.

"**korera no tamashi o shohi surukara neko no kono noroi o teishi" **Zeref chanted, then Natsu and Gray were encased in a bright light, when the light faded they looked the same.

"There you two go, you will not become anymore cat than you already are, I hope this teaches you to not eat random berries you found, now please tell me where you found them so I can go get rid of it"

The rest of the day was pretty normal, when they went home Gray and Natsu went to their room and getting ready for bed.

"I cant believe we have to live with these cat parts" Natsu said as he looked in their dresser mirror, he was examining his ears and tail more closely now that he knew he was gonna live with them. "How am I gonna explain this to Igneel when I find him"

"When we find him we will just have to explain the truth." Gray said as he also examined his own set of cat parts. Natsu froze and looked at the ice mage.

"WE?" Natsu asked.

"Yes we, I want to help you find him" Gray said then hugged Natsu from behind.

"Thanks Gray" Natsu said as he turned in grays arms and kissed him.

"And if Igneel doesn't like the Ears and tail I'll punch him. I think you look good with them" Gray sad as he kissed Natsu deeper earning a moan from the Dark Prince. After a while they had to part as oxygen was still a necessity for life. Gray moved and started to kiss his neck and pulled Natsu closer so there was nothing between them other than Natsus shirt and shorts that he sleeps in, and Grays boxers.

"Gray" Natsu called breathless. "we can't, we have to wait"

"I'm not allowed to just tease you?" Gray asked while still attacking Natsus neck.

"No, its too tempting" Natsu said and Gray reluctantly pulled away.

"Fine" Gray sighed as they settled in bed for the night.

**A/N**

**I love cats!... Enough said. I thought it would be cute and funny to make them part cat.**

**computer messed up for a while, but now it is fine, a friend fixed it for me.**

**I have a few more chapters and a few new powers to give until I Start my main plot for this story. Like I said before, Natsu will be OP.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
